Creepers are used by virtually every professional automobile mechanic to access the underside of automobiles. Present creepers consist of a flat rectangular panel large enough to support a man's upper torso and head and small wheels attached to the underside of the panel. The wheels are relatively small and mounted closely to the panel so that the creeper height is only a few inches above the ground. A user may lay on the creeper on his back and then easily roll and maneuver under an automobile.
When underneath the automobile, a mechanic has very limited mobility even with the benefit of the creeper. He must place his tools at the perimeter of the automobile or on his stomach so that they will not be in the way of the creeper wheels. Each time he needs a tool he must maneuver over to where it is. There exists a need for a creeper which would allow a user to have quick and easy access to his tools.
When working underneath an automobile it is also necessary to have light. Like tools, flashlights and corded lights must be kept out of the path of the creeper. Furthermore, mechanics are often unable to hold a light and perform operations on the automobile at the same time. There exists a need for a light source which does not have to be held and which will not interfere with movement of the creeper.
Laying on a hard, flat panel tends to be uncomfortable to a user's head. Often, a mechanic must keep his head raised to see the area he is working on. Therefore, there is a need for a creeper equipped with a headrest. However, there are instances in which the underside of the car will not provide clearance for the head when raised. Therefore, there exists a need for a headrest which may be easily and conveniently disengaged.
Conventional creepers are designed to support only a user's back. Mechanics often lay on creepers for extended periods of time, resulting in severe discomfort to the lower back. There is a need for a creeper which provides support to the buttocks and upper legs so that stress on the lower back is reduced.
The underside of a car is cramped and difficult to move in even with the benefit of a creeper. Should an accident occur, a mechanic is somewhat confined and may be helpless to get himself out from under the automobile. There exists a need for a creeper equipped with an alarm with which a mechanic working beneath an automobile can signal an emergency.
Underneath the automobile is not the only place where convenient maneuverability is desired. A person doing body work or repairs under the hood may wish to move from one side of the automobile to the other while sitting. Therefore, there exists a need for a stool or chair structure that can be easily moved and maneuvered while the user is sitting on it.